Equestria Girls: Equal As One
by Brandon Vortex
Summary: As The Crystal Prep spending their summer school while the canterlot high went to camp everfree, a new girl shows up which they soon find out that she is a total bad news or even worst she might capable doing more damage than she can do. Its up for shadowbolts to stop her even soo they need a backup they can get (Update on new cover image)
1. An Equal Begining

**Equestria Girls: Equal As One**

Its a nice day around crystal prep high, while the canterlot students went to camp everfree during the summer, the crystal prep high went to school during the summer, or a summer school to ber preciese

The shadowbolts team were around cafeteria taking a break but at the same time frustrated that they have a school during the summer

indigo: this stinks! ugh! i wish i never enter crystal prep in the first place!

sugarcoat: i can agree at the same time, altought soo my parents think this is a fine solution for my greater education to study here

lemon: maybe we should move to canterlot high instead...since twilight and the rainbooms went to camp everfree

sunny: camp everfree?

lemon: oh right! forgot to mention that last night twilight was online for the last time before she went to camp everfree she mention that place

sour: well i hope she having a great day...while we here are started to loose our mind of boredom!

indigo: *sigh* after this summer over im going to ask my parents to move to canterlot high instead, seems that place is alot more fun

lemon: yeah! i cant even play my favourite song on music room because it violate the rules of canterlot high, well no thank you i rather move there instead

sugarcoat: hmmm i better ask father about this, i do have good behaviour and grades around here.

before the girls could say anything, cinch give the whole crystal prep student an anouncement through speaker.

 _cinch: attention student, today class will finished around 12 pm, remember this scedule have been change due to lack of our school stuff, thank you_

after the announcement, the girls decide to talk about it

indigo: huh...well at least i can get some rest today

sugarcoat: i can agree that, now we have two hours before school is done soo we better get back to our classes imediatly

the shadowbolts went back to the respective classes unaware that something was about to happen sooner or later.

 **Headmistress Cinch Office**

As cinch was writing some paper work on her desk, she was interupted by principal cadence

cadence: excuse me miss cinch?, there is a new student that arrived today

cinch: ah, that must be the new student i been waiting for, a replacement for our star school genius twilight sparkle of course

cadence: understood miss...

cinch: now bring her in i wanted to talk to her consider the canterlot high student wasting their summer time on some camping at least they should take a prime example like us of course but in bitter run we tied up our last friendship games up against canterlot high

cadence: yes miss now ill call in the new student.

as the new student enter, she wears a formal crystal prep uniform with a purple skirt with an logo on it, she wears an equal arm band on her left arm and she have a tied up pony tail style hair.

cinch: come in little girl i have much to discuss

?: such as?

cinch: well your acedemics were impressive ill say, far impressive then our former star student twilight sparkle that moved away to canterlot high, our school rival , another our top student who were expeled due to some disturbing reports, her name was agatha she was another of our best star student that turned into psychopath due to learn an art of magic, somehow in the report that when sunset used to be bad she did something to her and causing her to get a revenge but...our staff found this newfound news fast and imediatly expled her. Another great loss isnt it?

?: i can trully see that for you see, people can be...some unforseen side effect upon themself, me however can corrected that mistake

cinch: i hope you not one of those magical type girl..right?

?: that? i hear a news but of course not! im perfectly normal human being

cinch: good well i dont wanted another mishap like in previous friendship games, now would you kindly sign here

?: *sign the paper work and another paper work before its done*

cinch: good now lets see hmm, ah you name is starlight glimmer i presume?

starlight: yes

cinch: now what you wanted to learn around crystal prep high hmm?

starlight: *a sinister smile* just one perfect day in my life of course


	2. As Soon As Possible

**As Soon As Possible**

Crystal prep high wasn't much of any activity lately, consider half of their staff on vacation during summer day the rest of the school day was boring however. But that doesnt stop a certain girl who observing the surrounding area, she found it very dissapointing..

Student argued each other with different belives, while some have some disagreement but others were fighting who is right and who is wrong

starlight: what a shamefull display...but soon it all change when i make my mark towards this school first then the rest will follow soon enough.

as she in her tought she was unaware that the shadowbolts member took notice on her as they immediatly notice she is new student just sign in around crystal prep high.

indigo: hey isnt that a new student

sugarcoat: i can see that, but what is she thinking?

sunny: well lets give her a warm welcome in crystal prep high

the girls approach her as starlight began to notice the girls approaching her, she kept her friendly faces towards the newcommers

starlight: hello there! its good to see you, im quite need some help to get around the school

indigo: well why dont you say soo! we can totally get you around here!

starlight: sure i wanted to know about the school

The shadowbolts shows her the places around crystal prep high

sugarcoat: we have computer room where all of us doing some resereach, but i hope you can get used people around the computer room sometimes watch YouTube Video around here, especially indigo watching her favourite anime and lemon zest that always checking her mystable account and facebook and download some music

lemon: well sunset tell me that MyStable account have some great stuff on in even better than facebook though

indigo: yeah well mark zuckerberg still rich soo even the establishment of MyStable Account couple of back when around 2014 and..also the anon-a-miss incident...yeah not much people log in around MyStable

starlight: anon-a-miss?

sour: its a long story, from tales of our friends sunset shimmer, WHEN SHE WAS BEEN ACCUSSED THANKS TO THAT KIDS!

starlight: o-okay?...

sunny: ignore her now let me show you the libarary, even most better than canterlot libarary but it has alot of most ancient and well preserved book that behind to our school suceeed, mainly why theres alot of student pass their exam only less majority of people failed

starlight: interesthing

sour: next you have labs, where i blow the heck outta experiment!

sugarcoat: yeah...that

indigo: soo since we show everything, i hope whenever you have a class or have an assignment, you can go the location we showed you

lemon: and you probally already knew where is the principal office right, besides...ugh cinch office

starlight: headmistress cinch already show me where principal dean cadence room is

sugarcoat: nice, i belived we are going to get along with you just fine

starlight: *grins* yes, just fine at all my good friend

 **Cadence Office Room**

Shining armor and principal dean cadence have some talk for a moment about her pregency, consider they been married three years ago

cadence: oh shining, im just nervous about the baby

shining: cadence honey, it will be alright im more concern about twily though

cadence: twilight will be alright in camp everfree, i just wish crystal prep could join as well but...ugh cinch wouldnt allowed it because canterlot is the school rival

shining: *sigh* well i hope she resign, but what puzzle me was how come the school board havent took notice this event?

cadence: dont know honey, i wish i knew

shining: what i have a feeling that twilight going to get involved by magic again for some reason?

cadence: oh she will be fine, i...kinda hope soo

 **12:30 Pm later on**  
 **Starlight Glimmer Apartment**

Starlight just taking notes what happen today, the information and everything including the picture of two demonic girls name sunset and twilight plus a three sirens which starlight cant found them, presumly already leave canterlot city during battle of the bands, she needs to find them later for now she have the picture of the rainbooms thanks to the blogger from crystal prep high of course, now all she needs is to investigate the canterlot high tommorow

starlight: excelent now the next phase in on effect


	3. The Canterlot High

**The Canterlot High**

It took at least few minutes for starlight to arrived from crystal prep high to canterlot high, she were wearing a simple black hoodie with dark purple skirt and a dark boots.

As she arrived she notice that the school statue was missing, if she wasn't mistaken the statue was destroyed by twilight as she turned into a she demon according to the rumors, it took time for starlight to analysis the video and it conformed that she indeed turned. Currently miss twilight sparkle was in camp everfree alongside with her rainbooms friends. Speaking of rainbooms, starlight were pleased and happy that the rainbooms wont try to disturbed her plans while she took a peek inside their band room, currently its six in the morning soo nobody went into canterlot high just yet, soo it gives her time to stole the file inside the rainbooms band room.

starlight right now is entering the canterlot high without nobody seeing it, her first thing to do is to enter principal celestia office.

starlight: hmm, now where did you put those rainbooms information? it must be here somewhere

after searching and searching, she finally got each of the rainbooms files, as she leaves she went into the rainbooms band room and went to search for sunset files, a files where she keep the experiment on the rainbooms power in the desk.

starlight: hah! foolish sunset, she shouldn't have keep the file here, now i better get out of here before anybody notice that im traspassing here.

after that moment, sunset left canterlot high and took the bus that went back to crystal prep high where she began to formulate her plans, using this files

 **Crystal Prep High**  
 **Twilight Sparkle Old Room**

Cinch presented starlight with twilight old room during her arrival yesterday, starlight could only grin that twilight forgotten to take some of her stuff back with her, she even left behind some of her tech and even all of the picture that connected to canterlot high, starlight could only giggle when twilight make such a mistake, first mistake she make is that she should never ever leave her stuff behind and now starlight use twilight former room as her strategic planning.

starlight: lets see, a she-demon? hmm ah sunset shimmer, she used to be this big time bully and her record during the time was impresive at many subjects but bad towards the behavior records, and eventuly after princess twilight sparkle intervention it change her lifes and do good things. Not bad but not good enough in my opinion.

lets see more, hmm

starlight took her time to examine each of the file, eventualy she learn much from the information she gathered. Now starlight got what she needed, her next big plan is took over crystal prep high, to do that she needs the staff of sameness which were destroyed thanks to knights of order that stopped her, she need to rebuild it using the magic and she have an idea on how to reconstructed it back.

 **Crystal Prep Cafe**

The shadowbolts were discussing their current events as well as indigo talking to twilight through her cell phone.

 _Twilight: i dont know girls...it seems all of this magic stuff happening around my friends and the camp everfree its my fault_

Indigo: what? oh twilight dont be like that, that magic is a gift a blessing, you should be happy and try to forget about midnight sparkle she is gone

 _twlight: i dont know indigo, i can felt she still inside of me_

before indigo could continued, she spotted starlight coming towards them and for some reason indigo felt uneasy about starlight for some reason.

indigo: yo i could chat you more twi but i gotta go there is something going on here

indigo end her conversation between twilight before she and her friends talk to starlight

starlight: hello there my friends

lemon: we just meet soo...

indigo: we are friends starlight, now what brings you here

starlight: something big but...

sugarcoat: but what?

starlight: would you girls help me on a...certain project? its called project sameness


	4. Equality Begins Part 1

**Equality Begins Part 1**

Starlight began to explain how the staff works, while some of the shadowbolt interesthing indigo decide to share some secret regarding about what happens around canterlot high

indigo: soo thats how it goes

starlight: interesthing, i thank you for that information

sugarcoat: alright we all set, we ready to move on to canterlot high

sour: consider class today finished up at 12 pm soo right now its the best time

starlight: excelent! proceed my good friend

 **Canterlot High**

Starlight was looking twilight profile and what she find was interesthing, the shadowbolt took notice this but decide to ignore it

starlight: girls, may i ask who is charming thunder?

indigo: him? oh he's twilight ex-boyfriend they didnt get too well due to problem, twilight never tell us what actually happens

sunny: its mysterious i tell you

starlight: ill find out later on right now are the equipment set?

sugarcoat: its set, but pray to tell me that what are doing with twilight equipments here that hooked up with canterlot high statue?

indigo: pretty much that horse statue got destroyed by twilight

sour: which is also our fault that causing her to turned like that

lemon: well when she came back lets all invite the rainbooms and twilight into our party, a sorry party

starlight: i can agree with that but right now lets start

sugarcoat: well here we goes

sugarcoat activated the divice and soon enough, the machine transfered the energy from the statue to the staff. The girls witness the broken staff slowly been put back into peices again and after that the staff of sameness is reborn again.

starlight: at last!, the staff of sameness is reborn once more! and this time its unbreakable!

sugarocat: well thats all dandy but...what you gonna do about it?

starlight look at the staff then look at the shadowbolts, the girls were looking at her as she shift her attention back and fort at the staff then at them before suddenly she gives the girls a sinister and creepy grins which indigo quickly took notice it

indigo: oh no...not again

sugarcoat: what? what is it indigo?

indigo: that grins means no good

lemon: yup, we just got fooled by an evil girl

starlight: evil? oh no my dear friends, evil is a harsh words, ever since that day i wanted people to be equal

indigo: equal? as if the same thing?

starlight: good girl! looks like someone knew what equilty means, yes i wanted everything to be the same, no more chaos, no more bloodshed and no more misunderstanding and pain. Just like how twilight felt when she was mistreated now wouldnt she?

indigo: twilight?

starlight: yes twilight, i heard what you girls did, the pain, the sorrow, the pressure and the sadness all of those that causing her internal pain that lead her to become the soo call midnight sparkle, the very thing that each of everyone that make her sad, how annoying, you called yourself a crystal prep but all i see that you all a just bunch of bullys that wanted more anything but to win and twilight was another dead beat for you isnt it?

Each of them felt upset, remember what they did to twilight.

 _Flashback 1_

 _Indigo: hey twilight!_

 _twilight: y-yeah?_

 _indigo: hey you good at science stuff right?_

 _twilight: yeah? is there something wrong?_

 _indigo: you see heres the thing, can you do this homework for me? because i dont wanted your handwriting to be notice by our science teacher i might get in trouble? the reason why im telling you this its because i got a soccer practice today._

 _twilight: s-sure i can do that_

 _indigo: thanks and if not done right, you know what happens next?_

 _twilight: *sigh* locker again..._

 _Flashback 2_

 _Sunny: i cant belived it! you cant do things right!_

 _twilight: im soo soo sorry!_

 _sunny: sorry!? you blew up an entire cafeteria with you stupid science stuff! this is the third time! would you do me a favor a die please_

 _Flashback 3_

 _sour: are soo annoying you know that_

 _twilight: i dont mean to be like that..._

 _flashback 4_

 _sugarcoat: for a girl with great intelect, i find you to be a another competition, just stay out of my way_

 _twilight: i understand_

 _flashback 5_

 _lemon: these headphones are cost a fiffty dolars you know! i cant belived you break it! you better have a money to cover these up!_

 _twilight: but i dont have that kind of money_

 _lemon: well you better be because im going to break these nice scanning device you put soo hard on it_

 _twilight: no! wait! give me some time! ill promise!_

 _Flashback ends_

The girls felt bad about themself, remembering humiliated twilight and saw her crying each and everyday. And they knew it was their fault at the very begining.

starlight: you see, you girls are like a tumor a growth that was sticking around twilight for soo long. Even you change and befriends with them you girls are still a tumor in my point of view

indigo: true, we did treated twilight that way in the past, but that doesnt mean we can try to be a better person!

sugarcoat: so does me

lemon: and me!

sunny: and me!

sour: and me too!

starlight: well, it seems you girls learn afterall, however i cant let you girls ruined my special plans, you girls need to be put on a cage

without warning the girls were trapped in the purple dome, starlight just laugh at her newfound power she got

starlight: ah yes the neat dome trick i used before, it seems the spells even more powerfull with the upgraded magic.

indigo: dont do this! you going to get yourself in trouble when they came back

starlight: the rainbooms? oh dont worry, when they arrived one hour later on ill give them a warm welcomed but first lets see if i can do something about that crystal prep high problems. Oh thanks for your help now ill reward you later

lemon: yeah no thanks

starlight leaves the girls behind, the shadowbolts trying to think and how to warned the rainbooms.

indigo: shoot! i left my phone on my backpack back at crystal prep high

sugarcoat: same as for all of us too

sour: DANG IT! WHY!?

 **With starlight manage to proceed her phase of her plans, the rainbooms going to have a nasty suprise when they get back.**


	5. Equality Begins Part 2

**Equality Begins Part 2**

The bus from camp everfree just arrived hours later on, the student came out the bus since they arrived on canterlot high.

The rainbooms were just experience another magical mishap involving, their camp counselor turned into a being called gaia everfree, the victim that turned into the third she-demon was gloriosa daisy who have shortage of fund to pay the money to filthy rich, an ill result causing her to turned into a being called gaia everfree, thanks to the rainbooms they put the stop to her an save camp everfree from been shut down by filthy rich.

What happen next afterwards, the girls are going to get a nasty suprise after returning from camp everfree.

RD: man! its good to be back!

AJ: ill say ah think today theres not going be any magical mishap

sunset: you sure? because why the shadowbolts in the magical dome?

the girls see the shadowbolts trapped in the magical dome near the broken statue, they even see some equipments which human twilight realise it was her stuff.

sci-twi: hey isnt this my stuff?

sunset: and what is going on here?

starlight: ill tell you what is going on, ill say welcome back you little wondercolt, i been expecting your returns

the girls saw starlight glimmer floating in mid air holding her staff of sameness as she talk to them

starlight: if i overhear you girls have another magical mishap in camp everfree isnt it? well how about another magical mishap with no rest!

RD: aww come on!

starlight trapped the rainbooms into the magical dome the same dome that trapped the shadowbolts however sci-twi escaped and hide before starlight quickly notice one of them were missing.

starlight: hey! where's the other one!?

sunset: she get help and you far too late now

without warning starlight grab through the dome and look at her in the face.

Starlight: we shall see about that, i wont be matter if she bring some help because that's when i need that princess power!

sunset: oh no

starlight: ill just leave you girls be here while the cowards that ran off will be hunted down later on but first i have a score to settle with the crystal prep high

as starlight leaves, human twilight came out from her hiding and see what happen to her friends.

sunset: twilight! send a messege to princess twilight tell her we have a big situation

RD: really really big situation!

sci-twi: im on it, dont worry girls help is on the way

human twilight began to wrote down on the diary to seek help from princess of friendship about the looming danger that started once more.

 **With starlight rampanging with her power, human twilight decide to seek help from princess need any help they can to stop starlight**


	6. No Match For The Equality

**No Match For The Equality**

 **Ponyville**  
 **Friendship Castle**

With the gang got back from their mishap with the changeling twilight saw starlight with an sad expression on her face.

Twilight: starlight? you alright?

Pony Starlight: oh hey i just keep thinking that queen chrisalis

twilight: oh starlight, chrisalis was beyond redemption however i belived she can be redeem for her past mistake dispite my upset towards my brother wedding i would say that whenever chrisalis is she must be hiding since thorax send the messeges towards all the changelings towards the news

pony starlight: ill say, every changeling change into this rainbow colored changelings, its really great except chrisalis, i could wish she understand

twilight: dont worry we will find her

while both of them were talking, the dairy at her table began to rang.

twilight: huh? looks our dear friend sunset have a messege to say

pony starlight: i wonder what friendship lesson she wrote down?

as princess twilight reads, her expression become serius as she keep reading causing starlight to get concern about her teacher, after that the princess finally done reading the dairy

twilight: my friends in trouble i gotta go to human world

pony starlight: wait! can i come this time? im curious twilight

twilight: oh i dont know starlight

pony starlight: ill be in my good behavior twilight, i promise

twilight: alright, get your bags and we heading to human world

twilight and starlight began to pack their stuff up and heading towards the human world, starlight will first experience this weird sensation before both them arrived into human world.

 **Human world**

human twilight manage to free all of her friends, no doubt thanks to the spell she found to pop those magical dome before she notice the princess has arrived

all the rainbooms: twilight! you back!

indigo: well theres the counterpart twilight talking about

while the girls happy to see the princess again, the pony starlight manage to adjust herself as she become the human in this world. She wears a light purple skirt the same color as her hair and a light blue clothes.

pony starlight: phew! hey twilight i did it!

pinkie: hey! its starlight!

indigo: get her!

the rainbooms and the shadowbolts tackle down poor pony starlight down causing the princess to get shocked

pony starlight: wait! wait! this must be a misunderstanding!

sunset: there is no misunderstanding, you trying to hurt twilight!

before anything happen, princess twilight engulft both group with her purple magic to prevent anything happen again.

twilight: enough! according to my counterpart, starlight in this world wreacking havoc in here, this here is my student the pony starlight and you almost trying to hurt her for goodness sake!

sci-twi: wait! her clothes and her hair style is way different!

sunset: oh...whoops...

twilight use her magic to put down two of the groups as they finally calm down from the whole ordeal

indigo: hehe sorry about that friend, we though you were that starlight, no hard feelings right?

pony starlight: none taken

pinkie: oh my gosh! im super duper soo sorry! a sorry party should makes you feel better after all, friends of twilight its our friends too! *smiles*

pony starlight: oh boy, another pinkie *smirks*

twilight: i read what happen, it seems starlight in this world were mad in power, no doubt got effected by the magic she been using

RD: let me guess we using these magic again to clean her from the dark power? well no problem at all!

twilight: no me and sunset will handel this

sci-twi: what! what about me? i can help

twilight: i know you wanted to help but your power is still growing

sci-twi: but i am ready, i belived in friendship, i manage to get rid of midnight sparkle persona out of me and i have this new power to help!

twilight: *sigh* very well you can help but im not sure you are prepare for this

pony starlight: what about me?

twilight: you need to stay here starlight, im sorry but i cant risk letting your counterpart seeing you

pony starlight: but-

twilight: lets move on!

sunset,twilight and sci-twi moving on to stop human twilight, three of them took a bus that headed to downtown where crystal prep high was.

 **Crystal Prep High**

the school was in chaos, every crystal prep student were ran off each location while starlight holding principal abacus cinch

cinch: young lady i knew something like this would happen!

starlight: spare me your complement miss cinch, today is the day i rule the crystal prep high as a new order to train these kids how to be an equal!

random boy student 1: equal? what's that even mean!?

random girl student 1: yeah! and furthermore this magic stuff is way getting out of hand!

random girl student 2: hey newcommers! you just started here and all the sudden you began you whole magical rampage thing!?

random boy student 2: yeah!

starlight: fool, i been planning this since the first magical mishap begans around canterlot high

sunset: from the begining!? since i arrived in this world!?

starlight turns around to see twilight, sci-twi and sunset already arrived

starlight: why yes i am, from a simple bully to a good kindered girl, not a mention during the anon-a-miss incident as well. You and that human twilight a weak in my opinion, throw away those gift

sunset: what!? my inner demon is not a gift! its a disaster i almost become a murderer!

sci-twi: same does midnight sparkle, i almost kill anyone during friendship games!

starlight: but yet she keep appearing around camp everfree and also your dream

sci-twi: *shocked* h-how did you?...

starlight: simple, i use my vision to see an events comming around and dispite your belives towards friendship...midnight still there, i can feel her and i will free her same does as sunset inner demon too

sunset and sci-twi: no...

twilight: girls! do not let her get into you!, whatever you trying to do i wont let it happen!

starlight: oh spare me your word princess!, with those two entities inside them i can finally completed my grand plan! all i need is your soo call crown

at that moment princess twilight just smirks as starlight began to notice this

starlight: whats with the face?

twilight: well if your soo call vision can predicted the outcome then i guess it failed to notice that i dont have the crown anymore

starlight: WHAT!?

twilight: you see back at my world, me and my friends fought off an evil tyrant call tirek and use the elements of harmony to defeat him, and also the elements of harmony return back to the tree of harmony and became my new castle, and also my home. All of those elements of harmony has become a single crystal three also name as The Friendship Castle

starlight: curses! without it i can proceed my grand plan!

twilight: also means you failed too

starlight was furious but then her anger become a sadistic smiles which three of the girls began to notice her sudden change

starlight: oh well then...a minor setback, i dont need that crown but i do found something on twilight old room

she then dug her hand into her left pocket as she show three of them a pendant that belongs to none other the siren.

twilight: WHAT!?

sunset: why in the world you still keep it?

sci-twi: oh dear...i knew i should destroy it

starlight then uses her magic to repair the pendant again which shocked them that the siren pendant were repaired

starlight: ha! good as new!

sunset: give me a break...i just got back from camp everfree dealing with another demonic girl then she in a while already planning this before we arrived! can things get any worst!?

at the moment, pony starlight along the group arrived

pony starlight: we here just in time!

twilight: starlight!? i told you to stay!

pony starlight: no way, i cant let you get yourself hurt you need my help

rd: dont forget us too!

indigo: and us!

starlight; ah, soo everyone is here including my...counterpart?

pony starlight: i-is that my counterpart?

twilight: this is why i told you to stay, but no..you dont wanna listen to me!

 **With the groups already arrived, starlight will began her plans and her first duty is to relased those two she-demon but what she didnt know that both she-demon have no longer become an evil entity**


	7. Alliance

**Alliance**

The rainbooms began to pony up in their new powers they recived from the camp everfree incident, however human starlight wasnt amused but pony starlight however were amazed

starlight: hah! is that your soo call new power? all i see is a childs play to me

RD: CHILD PLAY!? why you!-

sunset: easy rainbow! dont let her get into you

starlight: thats right! fear! scream! and be afraid! haha!

sci-twi: we will stop you!, girls lets get her!

the girls with their new power, attack starlight while the shadowbolts joins in as well, however it proven to be useless

the shadowbolts try to tackle her down but she uses her telekinesis power to lift them up and throw them away into distance, while the rainbooms were manage to recover themself, starlight didnt give them a chance. Pony starlight uses her own attack against her counterpart but shocked when human starlight dodge her attack and use her very own spell against pony starlight causing her to trapped inside the crystal but manage to get free afterwards.

sunset: this isnt working! she far too powerfull!

pony starlight: more powerfull than i am!

twilight: girls! retreat!

the rainbooms and the shadowbolts were forced to retreat back, starlight could only laugh to see her enemy running away from fear. Starlight then began to think another plan she might fear that they might counter attack her again.

 **Back to the rainbooms and the shadowbolts**

The girls manage to get away from human starlight as all of them were tired and weak from the fight. Even with the rainbooms newfound powers, they still werent match against human starlight massive power she have in.

RD: this isn't working! starlight way too powerfull!

pony starlight: i agree, even with my magic she was able to dodge and withstand it with no problems.

twilight: kinda reminds of yourself when you were...well that

pony starlight: i know but her power...is was more powerfull than mine

sunset: we need a plan, any ideas twilight?

twilight: i do, in order to defeat starlight you need to keep your friends close and also your old enemies closer

indigo: what is that supposed to be mean!?

twilight: i took notice that human twilight and sunset entities still there.

sunset and sci-twi: WHAT!?

indigo: woah woah! hold up! you mean midnight still there?

sci-twi: b-but i though i belived the magic of friendship, how she was still be there?

sunset: yeah same as mine too how is that possible?

twilight: magic of friendship somehow redeem your dark entities of yourself, but in long shot we need them both in order to defead human starlight, and also we need those sirens too

RD: them!? no way! those sirens are nothing but a bad luck! last time they almost tear apart our friendship!

sunset: as much i hate to do it but we need they help. Like it or not we have to stop starlight and we need any allies we can find. As for finding the sirens, the shadowbolts should help us finding them

sugarcoat: us? but we dont even know where they are now?

pinkie: oh thats easy! they always in the downtown canterlot city cafe drinking their milkshake.

everyone look at her as pinkie give them a smile on what she told them.

indigo: well downtown it is then.

twilight: alright you girls go ahead while ill do some spells to bring your entities into this world once more. Hopefully they cooporate with us

RD: hopefully? well thanks for making me feel better there twilight

 **Canterlot High**

the girls were gather around to perfound a spells, twilight have to gone back to pony world to get a special book. After few minutes of waiting, twilight finally arrived with some sort of ancient and dusty book.

sunset: is that book of Guided For The Unknowns?!

twilight: yup! apparently i have to go back to the ruined location where my old libarary used to be and have to dug up the secret trap door that somehow survived, FYI i kinda installed those before tirek attack and keep this book.

sunset: soo nopony knew? even spike?

twilight: nope! now! sunset and twilight please stand this circle

sci-twi: sure? but why?

sunset: summoning our inner entities

sci-twi: demon sunset and midnight sparkle

twilight: yes but dont worry this wont hurts you alot

sunset: i understand, well just bit concern about both of our safety

as they were prepared, twilight ready the spells and read the book in ancient equestrian languange.

twilight: etu, mortis, derfag, est meg sogom mechu forgo kando fetu equess margo tarfis gorak otis!

the magical stream came straight from the book and hit both sci-twi and sunset as both of them scream in agony before something was forced to out inside them. As the spell complete both of them started to stand in.

sci-twi: you said it wouldnt hurt!

twilight: minor miscalculation

sunset: minor? twilight that feels like i was been stung by alot of wasp!

twilight: sorry girls i didnt know that the process could be painfull but at least we did it

princess twilight pointed the two unconscious entity that were force to went out inside of them. Sunset was shocked to see her demonic entity only to be realise that her demonic entity wasnt look demonic anymore but more like how her transformation used to looked like when she fight off against midnight sparkle but colored blackish red

human twilight was shocked to see midnight again but she see something different about midnight, for starters her hair style were same as her and her outfit are change same does as demon sunset was, entirely two of these entities were different look now

twilight: well ill be, they look entirely different from i remember

sci-twi: midnight seems to be different than herself before

sunset: look they waking up!

sunrise: uhhh...what happen?

midnight: my head...it feels like someone slam me with sledgehammer

both of them began to regain themself before they took a look on human twilight and sunset shimmer

sunrise and midnight: you!

sunset and sci-twi: uh-oh

sunrise: you have no idea how long i been waiting of this...that i wanted to say thank you for saving me!

midnight: and me too! you free me from that darkness and embrace the magic of friendship!

sunset and sci-twi: huh?

the rainbooms: what!?

twilight: amazing! the redeem entities! they become the living beings!

RD: i hate to sugarcoat this but can we get this on?

 **Meanwhile**  
 **Downtown Canterlot City**  
 **Unnamed Cafe**

the shadowbolts manage to found the sirens only to have a slight problem however

indigo: what do you mean you wouldnt help us!?

adagio: like i said, i wont help those rainbooms because they ruined our perfect plan!

aria: besides its not our problems anyway

sonata: yup

sugarcoat: are you serious!? where are those dim witted mind of yours!? the girl named starlight will succeed if you dont help us!

adagio: and why should we help you? its not that of big deal

as she said this, the front wall was explode and after the girls recovered, they saw starlight glimmer

starlight: well well, what we have here? a siren? well i been looking for you and i always wanted to destroy you three!

adagio: okay maybe an alliance is an good idea afterall


	8. Unholy Alliance

**Unholy Alliance**

starlight attack the group using her magic, the shadowbolts were forced to ran off to safe distance

indigo: that was close!

sonata: ill say! we almost got killed! is that starlight you girls mention?

sugarcoat: yeah, and she getting more powerfull than i thought

adagio: and is that our pendant she using!?

lemon: apparently only one two of them were destroyed but one of them were in keep save by our friend

adagio: thats my pendant she using! how she were able to repair it!?

sour: well magic of course

aria: look just take us to them we might have a chance to work this out

 **Canterlot High**

two of the relased entity were having an conversation with sunset and sci-twi, the rainbooms didnt expected that the former demon were change from their previous self, sunset were skeptical at first but then she saw her previous demonic self or rather now a brighter self were have a few changes around her.

sci-twi: you not going to kill me arent you?

midnight: of course not silly! why i wanna do that?

sci-twi: because last time you were about to kill me? remember?

midnight: oh yeah! oh my gosh! im soo sorry if i acted like way i was super bad and then when you belived in magic your magic clean everything inside of me. Those negative emotion you pile up since you in crystal prep high were turning me into something else but when you well become me i was unstoppable then got defeated by sunset and when back into mind once more i become angry and upset soo the only solution is to invade your dream and try to took control you but...you fought back and belived a magic of friendship...then those magic...they...clean me out from...from the darkness...

sci-twi: you are change

midnight: yes, yes my dear...sister

sunrise: huh this feels weird, i can feel the change

sunset: i can see that, you were look like my form when i transfrom to fight against midnight

before sunset could continued the shadowbolts return with the dazzlings with them.

twilight: oh good! you girls are back and..

before twilight could say anything adagio attack her and chocking her up

adagio: YOU! YOU THE ONE WHO MAKE THREE OF US SUFFER FOR A YEAR NOW! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

twilight: n-no...please...let..me explain...

before adagio could even finish her up, aria and sonata quickly grab adagio and pull her away from twilight. As twilight were struggle to breathe, adagio were furious at two of their friends

aria: are you out of your mind!? you going to kill her!

adagio: since when you care about her! she's and her rainbooms friends are the one who responsible for our loss of power!

aria: dont you get it aria, that power make us insane! look at us when we got those power, we almost become a pshycopath!

adagio: i...

sonata: besides, its better to have a normal life than having those crazy power, heck i almost become super insane evil as well.

aria: look i know how much you hated twilight and her friends, but things have to change adagio, even we loose our singing power we still a siren no matter what. So how about we help them and maybe princess twilight could help us to restore back those power

adagio: *sigh* very well

 **Meanwhile...**

Starlight were unable to after the girls however but she have to return back to her throne in crystal prep high. Suprinsgly cinch and the rest of her student still there and further insult to injury cinch was turned back into a teenage girl where she was the same age as the rainbooms or rainbow dash or even adagio.

cinch: what the!? what did you do to me *gasp as she realise her younger voice* im young!?

starlight: why yes, but just a memo that spell is powerfull you need to regrow back into adulthood again

cinch: WHAT!? have you realise what have you done young lady!?

starlight: just doing my job and based on my scan towards the mind of my counterpart and princess twilight apparently they have a time scroll which is now forever in time stream. Well we see about that.

starlight then perform a spell, after a while a scroll was appear in front of her as she finished her spell up she grab the scroll and grins on her latest success

starlight: at last! the time scroll! now i can travel back in time to grab that crown from being destroyed!

 **A time scroll recovered, with princess twilight unaware of this situation things are going to get ugly further more.**


	9. In Chaos Part 1

**In Chaos Part 1**

 **Crystal Empire**  
 **(before the Equestria Girls event)**

twilight sparkle was sleeping in the room for the peperation for tommorow, unknown to her and spike that something is going to happen today

after twilight and spike having their good sleep, starlight appear out of nowhere and grab the crown, however she having an unexpected guest that also trying to get the crown. In the right moment when she take a hold the crown, sunset shimmer arrived too late when she see starlight took the hold on the precious crown.

sunset: what the!?

starlight: aww you were expecting to have this? well too bad it seems there is a change of time soo in other means im afraid that you have to think about this part the hard way

at the moment twilight was awoken at the sudden development and starlight dissapear in thin air. Sunset trying to escape but was captured immediatly by the guards

 **Canterlot High**  
 **(present time)**

while the girls were thinking about their plans, without warning, pony twilight, pony starlight and sunset got a massive headache and fell on their knees cluthing their heads.

after a moment they were fine again after the massive headache

sci-twi: whats wrong! are you okay?

pony starlight: it...it cant be my counterpart didnt just do what i think she just did!

sunset: she alter the timeline! i can feel new memory surge into my head, i was trying to get twilight crown then all out of nowhere starlight came out of nowhere and snatch the crown before i did and then i was been captured by a guard

twilight: same thing happen to me, i remember guard caught you and were bring to celestia

indigo: i have a bad feeling about this girls

RD: same as me but...oh wait is that starlight?

the girls look where RD pointed at and saw starlight appear out of nowhere but what shocked twilight and sunset most is the crown she holding it

twilight and sunset: no way! the crown!?

starlight: suprise!? look what i snag around when i travel back in time

twilight: no no no no! this cant be happening! you shouldnt tamper with the timeline! who knows what might happen!

starlight: dont worry twilight, everything is fine and besides you should be more concern about yourself and your friends. How about you witness when i wear this crown then?

starlight wears the crown and the magic surges in towards her, the same thing that happen to sunset before and in full effect the siren gem she wear also in effect as she slowly transforming into another demon girl. Once the transformation is completed she were look like a midnight sparkle few difference is that she have a bat wing a set or heavy armor.

starlight: yes! i can feel it! i can feel the power surge into me! i can feel the cosmic balance of cosmos! i can feel the universe! i...am...A GODDESS! kneel before me weaklings!

RD: ah great...she is now insane like the rest of demon girls

as she said this she got an glare from two former demon entity, midnight and sunrise who glare at rainbow dash at her choice of words

RD: uhh i mean previous victim! yeah!

midnight: thats better

sunrise: listen starlight you have no chance against us, surrender now!

starlight: oh how delightfull! well surrendering is not an option im afraid. Better yet how about ill introduce you to my power!

without warning starlight unleashed a barrage of lighting power surge through her hand as she do harm towards the girls.

starlight: UNLIMITED POWER! BOW TO ME FOOLS!

before starlight could finished them off she was shoot from behind by someone, didnt kill her but mostly annoying her and hurt her. When she turn around she see a boy but the rainbooms know him, it was flash sentry holding a sniper rifle.

flash: hey! stay away from the girl you freak!

starlight: and i though you already ran off guitar boy! how noble to be a hero but alas, a hero must die!

before starlight could do any harm princess twilight viciously tackles her down and try to chocke her to death

twilight: dont you dare hurt my boyfriend you fiend!

starlight: off me you abomination!

the girls were also trying to tackle her before they were thrown away by her power even flash was been thrown next to them.

starlight: enough! now you die!

pony starlight: not today! eat distructo disc!

her pony counterpart throw the energy distructo disc but human starlight quickly deflected it with easy.

starlight: its that all you got? i seen better than that

adagio: option B princess?

twilight: sunrise, get gloriosa and timber in here asap! same does you midnight go!

midnight: understood twilight

sci-twi: be carefull midnight

as both former entity went off starlight took notice this

starlight: sending help well by the time they back here you all already dead!

RD: not while we still breathing starlight

 **The girls are having a hard time fighting with overpowered human starlight and they could only pray if they manage to hold her off while midnight and sunrise get help**


	10. In Chaos Part 2

**In Chaos Part 2**

 **Camp Everfree**

Midnight and sunrise arrived at camp everfree to seek help from gloriosa, she however wasnt expected that she were needed however

gloriosa: you want to me do what!?

sunrise: exactly! we need your help gloriosa, you previous turn into gaia everfree has unlock potential power inside you we need your help

gloriosa: no no no no! i have nothing to do with that magic stuff anymore! i turned into a nutjob girl that almost destroyed camp everfree!

sunrise: but they need you!

midnight: help us or let starlight destroyed everything you work soo hard on! you choose

timber: she does got a point.

gloriosa think about it first but then both of them do have a point as she finally reach her decisions.

gloriosa: im in

timber: me too

midnight: good! now hold still gloriosa im going to transformed you back to gaia everfree, this might be hurt

 **Canterlot High**

The girls didnt go too well as starlight keep dodging their attack and retaliate them with more powerfull magic. The sirens put a good fight and manage to harm down starlight the same does her pony counterpart when she also attack starlight with anything she got left

twilight began to notice that demon human starlight began to get weaker but still able to shrug off their attack with nothing

twilight: this is useless! there is no where we going to win this out!

sunset: she way too powerfull, she is absorbing that time scroll and the crown like leech, as long as it stays there she get an unlimited power she can.

starlight: looks like you girls are loosing! i am going to be victorious! hahahaha!

indigo: would you ever shut up!

before starlight could finished them off, she was been blast off by two of the former entity that went on to seek help however they werent alone, infact they have some help with them instead

its gloriosa daisy in her gaia everfree from only slighty different than the one they see before, eye color were normal like how the redeem one looks like and her eye pupils were green but what never change was her clothes are, she still wearing the signature gaia everfree clothes

gloriosa: hold it sucker! you lay your hands off them you hear me!

starlight: great another playmate to play!

timber: we not your playmate we here to stop you!

midnight: thats right, only this time were wont go easy on you

starlight: please! i never easy on my opponent you however are dead to me!

sunset: okay girls! lets hit her what we got!

indigo: yeah! lets teach this creep try to not messed with us!

adagio: if anyone try to control this universe it will be me!

aria: stop aria just stop

 **(WARNING THIS SCENE CONTAINS VIOLENCE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK)**

all the girls while flash and timber joining in too were all out attack her and starlight were immediatly assaulted with a barrage of kicks and punch and even magic blast.

she immediatly got punch in her guts by her pony counterpart before gloriosa punch her in the face many time.

starlight retaliate with lighting attack at the group of shadowbolts while she punch both timber and flash in the face before she kick pinkie pie in her face breaking her tooth in the process

rarity got punch in the face breaking her tooth in the front while aj were worst she were punch in the left cheeks breaking five of her tooth however.

Rarity wrere in deep mad as she retaliate by blasting her with her magic joining her were pony starlight who attacking her with magic sword. The shadowbolts tackle her down while the girls holding her, indgio punch her in the face multiple time before she was blast off with starlight laser visions afterwards that the shadowbolts were thrown away once more.

starlight retaliate once more by attacking pinkie pie breaking her left shoulders before punching her in the gut causig her to cough up some blood in her mouth before been falcon punch by starlight throwing her away. Sci-twi wasnt pay attention until it was too late, starlight punch her in her face soo hard that her glasses were broke down before starlight attack her again by breaking her left ribs then punching her right cheeks broken two of her tooth before been punch in her stomach as sci-twi coughing some blood that came through her mouth before been visiously thrown away like a ragdoll.

the sirens werent unfortunate as starlight punch aria in the face causing her having a black left eye before been thrown away while sonata got more worst as starlight broke her left leg before kicking her off and adagio were punch in the face by starlight broking some of her tooth before starlight throw her away, gloriosa were attack too by starlight retaliation as human starlight use her claw to rip off gloriosa suit, luckly half of them were ripped only were seen are her blue bra, however starlight uses her claw again to scratch off gloriosa face before kicking her off distance.

Rainbow dash, indigo, sugarcoat and Applejack retaliate back at starlight as each of them delivered a several kicks and punches at starlight. Human starlight were caught in suprised when RD punches her in her stomach causing starlight to cough off a blood in her mouth before been brutally kick off by angry sugarcoat who her glasses were broke down with several bruises on her face too. Pinkie retaliate by grabing one of the iron baseball bat that laying around on the broken store she crashed in and repeatedly hit starlight over and over again on her body, hear head, hear arms and legs too.

joining her was sci-twi who grab a sladgehammer and slam starlight right off, injuring more at demon starlight glimmer.

starlight decide that enough is enough as she realeased a shockwave, throwing them off the battle.

Starlight: ENOUGH! I HAVE THROUGH YOUR GAMES *tired look on her face and angry and the same time injured as well*

RD: *spits some blood on her mouth* oh dont worry we all just getting started having fun

sci-twi: *have some blood on her mouth and her nose but dont wear glasses anymore* you just make a mistake...you...you...b**ch!.

fluttershy: *bruised all over her body with a broke left arm* i...am...soo...PEEVED! you going down!

sunset: *have some broken tooth as well as a claw mark on her left side of her face* this little...a**holes...need to know who you messing with!...redeem or not...you are soo done for it starlight

pony starligh: well...violent wasnt the solution...but...you just have to push my...button huh!?...

starlight: *grins* why not come get me then you little...twerps!

 **Final battle is near, they are now going to defeat starlight glimmer with some violence**


	11. Just A Begining

**Just A Begining**

The girls have an stand off, who gonna strike first? that is until rarity spoke up

rarity: you naughty little...b**ch! you did not just ruined my hair, messed up with our great day and also ruined our relaxing time after...OUR MISENCOUTER WITH ANOTHER MAGICAL MISHAP! SOO KINDLY I WANTED A RELAXING DAY FOR ONCE!

gloriosa: you know what!? i agree on her! lets take her out girls!

starlight: just look at you all, you pathetic! all of you! its going to take more than that to defeated me you fools!

as starlight laugh about this, princess twilight in her deep thoughs before she decide a drastic measure she came out in her head.

twilight: girls i have a plan, but i need your help on this

sunset: whats the plan?

twilight: your girls need to give me all your powers soo i can fight off starlight glimmer, im afraid she is beyond redeemption here

pony starlight: hate to say this but...you right...its too bad it have to came through like this...

RD: well...go get her twilight!

fluttershy: we trust on you

twilight: you can count on me girls!

the girls, minus flash and timber were giving in their energy to princess twilight as she prepare to give starlight something she wouldnt forget.

when twilight are all powered up, she is prepare to fight demon starlight in the final battle but what abnormal is that the clouds were all started to get dark and the lighting were green, at this moment adagio knew that this is going to be bad

adagio: oh boy...this is not good

indigio: what do you mean?

adagio: i better hope the princess didnt go too much on that power

bot starlight and twilight clash on each other, two of them ready to give a punch but however twilight were giving starlight a punch at her stomach.

twilight: hey starlight! say my name!

at this moment, twilight punch through at her guts and releasing all the energy that pile up inside her, as starlight slowly breaking away before saying her last word as she floated in mid air with her powers she been using are now unstable in dagerous level.

starlight: TWILIGHT!

as she said this starlight exploded, realasing all the energy in air causing a vortex rift to open up and began sucking in also.

adagio: you fools! you just open up a rift! it will drag us off into an unknown dimension!

twilight: how is that my fault!

aria: but telling your friends to give their enery to you soo you can all power up, the enery that were gather inside you were unstable thus when you destroyed starlight with all those power it created a rift! a rift that take us to nowhere zone!

each of the girls hold in dear life before the rainbooms, the shadowbolts, the sirens, glorisoa,midnight, sunrise, flash sentry and timber spruce were suck into the dimension vortex taking them to some other demension or alternate reality.

All of them were spiral out inside the vortex before the rift hole were open and they landed. When the girls finally regain back their energy dispite the injuries they realise they back at canterlot city, and also they landed in canterlot high which the statue still there broken.

RD: hah! i guess it take us back where we started!

adagio: what!? thats impossible!? it were supposed to take us somewhere...

indigo: who cares! we defeated starlight! woohoo!

all of them celebrated their victory, except fluttershy and sugarcoat who began to notice something is wrong here as both of them trying to say something

sugarcoat and fluttershy: umm...girls i think we have an problem here...look behind you

as the group notice them, they turn around only for them to get shocked on what they see, there was an alternate rainbooms and alternate shadowbolts who were different. For instance the alternate shadowbolts were wearing an normal clothes and study at canterlot high while the alternate rainbooms were wearing a crystal prep uniform and study at crystal prep high, and things get worst when cinch check in the comotion and see what is going on and she was shocked on what she see and joining cinch were principal celestia which shocking them more

cinch was an headmistress in canterlot high while principal celestia were an principal in crystal prep high.

both group stare amongs each other before alternate AJ say something which shocked aj most

Alt aj: i do say darling you girls just crawl out in the war or something?

alt rarity: are you kidding bro?! that looks awsome! i mean look at them yo!

rarity and aj: what the f**k!?

flash: oookaaayy...adagio was right...we are in different dimension now!

adagio: hah! i told you soo!

at this moment, indigo fell on her knees before she yelling at the skies

indigo: AGGHHHHH! I WANNA GO HOME! AGHHHH!

her screams can be hear from miles away and through accross the milky way galaxies before the screen turns black as her screams ecos accross the galaxy far away.

 **The End?...I think not**  
 **Sequel that is!**

 **Epilogue:**  
 **The girls got trapped into alternate dimension and they will try to get back home into their real dimension. For now this place is their temporary home.**


End file.
